Events, such as meetings are commonly used for interacting and sharing information between participants. For such an event to be productive, the contents, results and decisions discussed, and actions to follow should be well documented and put into action. For the documentation to be complete, it should be made during the event so that details are not forgotten later on. Traditionally documentation has been done using a pen and paper or a computer during a meeting by one of the participants. However, detailed documentation may draw attention from the meeting itself, thus resulting in a low-quality documentation and/or meeting. In a meeting with many participants, a single person may be chosen to focus on solely composing the documentation, but in smaller meetings this is often not a feasible option. Additionally, the contents of the documentation often has to be exported into different systems separately afterwards, which is often complex and time consuming.